Gumball and Darwin: Into The Nether!
by EpikDoesRoblox
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are about to travel to the Nether but what they don't know is that someone has followed them and have made this game twice as hard. Please don't judge my writing I'm only 11 and I thought of this story when I was bored. I own nothing but the creativity in this story :3 likely to become T in chapter 3 or 4
1. Chapter 1: Entering The Portal

It was great Saturday morning and Gumball planned to seize this opportunity to finish building his Minecraft world. Yes, Gumball plays Minecraft. So does his brother, Darwin. It cost their mom $26.95 for each of their accounts but it was worth it because they would learn to build and mine. This morning Gumball was looking through stuff on the Minecraft Wiki. He was looking at all the lame blocks and mobs he sees all the time. But something catches his eye while he scrolls down the page.

"The Nether?" Gumball asked himself as he clicked onto the link. It brought him to a webpage on the wiki all about it. He skipped all the random stuff about the Nether and went straight to the building recipe for the Nether Portal. "Seems simple enough." Gumball said as he wrote down the instructions even though a fool could remember it easily. He then opened they're Minecraft world but noticed that Darwin was already in the game. Gumball then put on his headset and opened Skype. Darwin quickly opened it. "Hey bro!" Darwin said as if he hadn't seen him for a while.

"You're already playing?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing playing for like 30 minutes now."

"Wow, I should check in more often." Gumball then looked over at the clock which read 12:47 PM. 'Good,' he thought, 'We have at least 9 more hours until we have to log off.' At that Gumball grabbed ten obsidian from the chest inside their cobblestone house. He then started building the portal. His character, Gumster619, then stood back to look at his creation. As soon as he did this, DarwinBoss200, Darwin's character, came out of the mine the two dug out. "Dude! What are you doing?!" Darwin screamed into his mic. "Calm down, bro! It's for a portal. Quick, hand me a Flint and Steel." Reluctantly, DarwinBoss200 gave Gumster619 a Flint and Steel. Gumster then lit the portal and a clear purple fog was inside the portal's frame.

"I can't wait to go to what this leads to!" Gumball shrieked with excitement. "You better be right about this." Darwin said to his older brother. They then jumped into the portal. They noticed they're screens shaking. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Darwin screamed, thinking it was a virus. Then they were teleported into the Nether. At that a random person spawned into the game. They saw their house and walked their person over to it. As soon as they walked in they started taking items from their chests and then decided to train to face the two once they were ready.


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemies, Old Friends

**Sorry for the long wait but I am busy doing a lot of other things but here it is! Chapter 2 :D**

In a flash, Gumster and DarwinBoss had been teleported to a place that could only be labeled as "hell". There were miles of netherrack as far as the eye (view distance) could see. Soul Sand dotted the landscape like flies on a hot garbage can. Zombie Pigmen were scattered all over the map. The passive-aggressive mob, holding their Butter Swords high in the air, with their half-skeleton, half-pigman skin, scared Darwin half to death.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Darwin screamed, causing Gumball to flinch from ear pain and turn down his volume. "Darwin, calm down!" Gumball screamed back. "Whatever you do, don't hit it." "Why not?" Darwin asked, not knowing of how dangerous that is, even in Creative Mode. "I'll tell you later, let's just start building a house here." And at that they began building a new cobblestone house. Occasionally, they had to use some netherrack they found all around the map.

Meanwhile, in the Overworld, the invader was busy fighting of mobs including Enderman, Skeletons, Spiders, and Zombies. They wouldn't stop at anything, not even when they were low on health or hunger. They knew their opponents had Diamond Armor, mostly because of how many diamonds and other minerals they found inside their chests that Gumball and Darwin had left out in the open. Anais told Gumball it was a dumb idea, but he didn't change his mind. If only he listened.

Nether

As they finished up, Darwin and Gumball heard a blood-curdling scream coming from a far distance. "Why did you make us come here?!" Darwin screamed, making Gumball flinch again. At that, Gumball got out of his chair, went downstairs to where Darwin was playing on his laptop, slapped him right in the face, and went back upstairs. Then, he turned off his Skype so he wouldn't have to hear his little brother's screams. Well, at least not in his headset. He still heard his brother screaming downstairs, every time he heard the screeching sound.

Once they were done building there very cobblestone-netherrack house, they decided to go mining. It didn't seem like a good idea though, as they could easily run into lava or there may be nothing at all but netherrack. Occasionally, they would run into underground cave systems that were, in fact, full of lava. So they would find a new route every time until they found a red and white block that seemed like it had been scratched up in an explosion. "Gumball, look what I found!" Darwin said to Gumball, who had accepted his Skype call.

"Oh cool! Use your Iron Pickaxe just in case." Gumball reminded Darwin,

DarwinBoss began to mine the mysterious ore until he gained a Nether Quartz. "What is this thing?" Darwin asked, not knowing what to do with this weird item. "I don't know. I check it out later. Let's head back to the surface." Gumball said, leading his brother back to their new house.

Overworld

The stranger then headed back to the house made by Gumball and Darwin, and slept in the bed in Gumster's room. Yet, they couldn't, because of the fact that all players must be asleep for it to work. After failing to sleep, they decided to go outside with the Diamond Armor they stole, and run around for awhile, looking for a cave.

Nether

While this had gone on, Gumball found a lava ocean that had a Nether Fortress on the other side. "Well this is gonna be hard to get across." Gumball said.

"Well, I guess we need to use some water!" Darwin said happily, pulling his water bucket out. He then poured it next to the lava. As soon as he did, the water disappeared with a dark grey puff of smoke. They both just sat there, looking at their screens. "Well, that was a bad idea." Gumball said, as if he wouldn't have done the same thing. "Well I guess we should use some nearby netherrack and leftover stone and build a bridge." "Ok, Gumball. Let's make it one block wide to save blocks." "Good idea!" DarwinBoss gave Gumster the rest of his netherrack and stone. Gumball then began to build the bridge for what would be the next ten, long minutes. Yet, they didn't know of what was following them along their adventure.

**Did you like it? :D I hope so. Please review so I can learn from my viewer. Also, for those of you who are wondering, the mystery person is boy ;) remember this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, Epik here! And now I haz a co-writer to help me out with my fanfics! Please welcome, Butter Pl0x! :D**

***Dude Love's theme plays for a few seconds***

**Hey there, guys! Epik, I was promised a stack of 64 butter blocks :c Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!**

**Uhhhhhh… Let's get back to the fanfic! Send in questions/reviews and we'll answer them at the beginning of the fanfic! That's all for now! ROLL THE FANFIC!**

**Wait! NOOOOOOOOO-**

(T) Nether

The mob that was following Gumball and Darwin was nothing to laugh at. This was something that all experts knew was something newbies should run away from. A creature that even Notch might fear. It was….. A Ghast. The white, crying, 4x4 flying mob had 9 tentacles hanging from its underside, had followed them the entire time, every since they entered through the portal. It went completely unnoticed until it shot a fire charge right next to Gumster, with the ball landing into the lava beside him and DarwinBoss.

Gumball: WHAT THE HELL?! (**If you know what I meme :3)**

He turned only to see his Minecraft fate just a mere 50 blocks away from the two. It made him freeze in his tracks, just staring straight into the demon's eyes.

Gumball: Ok Darwin, just slowly build and then… RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

At that, Darwin and Gumball started building as fast as they could. This was a matter of life or death. They would spawn back in the Overworld, forced to see the destruction caused by an evil man, who hated them for the lies they've told, the backs they've stabbed, the people they hurt. **(Wait, what? They've never done any of that stuff, literally or metaphorically .)(Quiet, Butter, It's part of the "act" XD)**

Darwin: I'll shoot it down! Gimme your Bow!

Gumball then throws his Bow at DarwinBoss, only to have it fall into the molten lava right next to them. They sat there and watched it burn up into nothing but smoke. DarwinBoss turned to Gumster and sliced at him with his sword, knocking him into the death below.

Gumball: DUDE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM!

Darwin: I'm teaching you a lesson for being a nub!

Gumball: THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD! **( :O SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN UP IN HERE!)**

Gumball then attacked DarwinBoss as soon as he got out of the lava, knocking him into the molten rocks below. This was one of the most serious fights they've ever had, and it seemed like a certain creature wants to interfere.

Ghast: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHH

Gumball and Darwin: AAAAAAAHHHH EAR RAAAAAEEEPPPPP! **(The same reason I have my volume low with headset on xD)**

They then stopped their feuding and Gumball lucky had a second Bow in his almost emptied inventory, and, with a lucky shot, he somehow killed it in one hit, with the Ghast being just a mere 20 blocks away .

Gumball: Man, that was a lucky one. Maybe I should call him to help us out.

Darwin: Him? Who do you mean by "Him"?

Gumball: You know, "Him"?

Darwin: DON'T DO IT! IT'S TOO RISKY!

Gumball: I'm doing it anyways.

At that, Gumball opened Skype and invited a friend that lived far away but was very close to him. Luckily, he was online at the time he was calling. **(Wait, Epik! Making this crossover part may lose you all your viewers!) (I must do it! IT FOR THE LUUUUUUUULLLLZZZZZ!) **Gumball dialed up the Skype, and "He" answered. **(Here it comes! Get ready!)**

Spike: What do you want, boy? :I **(There goes your all your fans :I) (Hater .)**

Gumball: Spike, we got a problem. We're playing Minecraft in the Nether and were about to get our asses kicked! We just barely survived an attack a few moments ago. Can you help us out? c:

Spike: What's in it for me? I gotta get something out of this :I

Gumball: How about one third of everything we get from there? c:

Spike: More than that :L

Gumball: Hmmm… OH, what about we get you any rare gems we find in the Nether? :D

Spike: seems tempting… kfien :I

Lucky for them, Spike had created a "Dragon's World Mod" that lets his character EAT **(YEAH, I SAID EAT) **any type of gem a dragon would. This was the only reason he accepted their offer. He opened his Minecraft and followed them using the LAN code that Gumball gave him. He spawned in the game and was teleported into the Nether, thanks to Gumball using his cheats. They then gave Spike some of their items and then finished building there bridge.

Gumball: FINALLY, we got across! That felt like forever.

Darwin: Wait what's that back on the side we just got from? Can you check it out, Gumball?

Gumball: Sure, I don't mind.

Gumball fixed his view render and saw it was a Nether Fortress, about 17 blocks from where they were at first.

Gumball: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?

Darwin: I didn't know it was there :c

Spike: Let's just go in and finish this. I have other stuff to do today :I

Gumball: Ok, LET'S GOOOOOOOO!

They all ran into the fortress, able to make out their differences and their want for what's inside the hell building also helped them stop fighting.

**So guys, what did you think? Me and Butter had some fun making this one.**

**It was my first try at a chapter and my ideas were exactly what we needed :D**

**Butter, they don't care. Anyways, I'm sorry if I don't make chapters often, but we'll try to add at least 1-2 chapters a week. Remember to review and I'll answer all your questions at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**See ya next time!**

"**Butter Ingot Style!"**

**-Butter Pl0x**

"**If it's not a Mine and it's not a Ro, It's not epic."**

**-EpikDoesRoblox/EpikDoesMinecraft**


End file.
